This invention relates to an inventory management system, and more particularly to systems and methods of measuring levels or quantities of substances in containers.
In general, conventional inventory management systems and methods are labor intensive and time consuming. For example, a user may have to visually inspect the container to determine the level or quantity of the substance in the container and/or whether the container needs replenishment. Replenishments are ordered manually. In addition, conventional inventory management systems may use special containers that are expensive to manufacture and too large for certain applications. Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost-effective inventory management systems and methods of making and using the same are desirable.